Can't help falling in love with you
by Nicolai-Oliver-Stovan
Summary: When Kara's secret is revealed to Cat Grant what could possibly happen? Lets just say it paves a way for the extraordinary between kara and Cat. My very first Supergirl and SuperCat fanfic. Please read and enjoy.


Supergirl

 **AN: SO my first attempt at Supergirl fanfic let alone a SuperCat fanfic, I never intended to write this but once I had read some stories and re watched the whole of season 1 ideas popped up. So let me know what you think.**

Cat and Kara were stood in Leslie's hospital room looking at the comatose body of her radio jockey, it was shocking to say the least. Kara was wracked with guilt still feeling as if she could have done more to help the woman lying in the bed, sure Leslie had gone after Supergirl but Kara knew no matter what her feelings about the anti-Supergirl rant she would always save everyone. Even if they didn't like her alter ego. Cat on the other hand was trying to keep her ice queen persona up in public but deep down she felt guilty because she put Leslie in that helicopter.

"I truly hate hospitals, how much longer until it's appropriate to leave?" Cat questioned as she looked around the room.

"You don't really mean that." Kara countered as she glanced at her boss.

"Oh I do. I am intensely germ phobic and I'm not crazy about Leslie's new hairdo. It's a very Katy Perry." Cat said with a roll of her eyes.

"If you didn't care about Leslie you wouldn't be paying for this hospital room. Does she have any family?" Kara said once again trying to prove that Cat wasn't such an ice queen as she made out to be.

"Not that she's mentioned." Cat replied just answering the question and ignoring the comment about her caring.

"Well then who are they from?" Kara asked gesturing to the flowers in the room.

"Her fans, apparently there's a whole shrine in front of CatCo I'm certain I'm going to have to step over it when I go in." Cat replied nonchalantly.

"Supergirl must feel awful." Kara said guilt lacing her voice.

"Why? She saved the pilot, she prevented the CatCopter from crashing into the ground and Leslie is still alive. I put her in that helicopter if anyone should feel guilty it's me, not that I do. Okay that's long enough we've payed our respects and I have a company to run. After you." Cat said shuffling Kara out of the room before she walks back over to Leslie and leans in slightly.

"Get up off your ass Willis you and I both know you're tougher than a bolt of lightning, come on." Cat said before she left the room.

Unknown to Cat, Kara had heard the whole thing and had a small smile playing on her lips. Her boss did care more than she let on, back in the hospital room where Leslie lay anything with electrical power started to spark before going out and one Leslie Willis opened her eyes.

It was one massive storm and one massive family blow out later with Kara leaving with "Ms Grant has an emergency at the office, I'm gunna go handle it." Kara found herself walking into her bosses office asking.

"What's the emergency?"

"Last minute conference call to London and Beijing and nothing is working. Not my computer, not my phone, not my back up phone. I got that text off to you and then boom everything just died." Cat replied hands gesturing to everything in her office.

"Maybe that's a sign you shouldn't work on thanksgiving." Kara said as she fiddled with the laptop.

Cat just looked at Kara before replying. " I always work on thanksgiving thank you very much, I know it probably seems sad to you but I love it. Cater is with his dad, my mother wont eat a flightless bird and I am not pulled in four hundred different directions by employees who need constant wet nursing."

"I think we need Winn's help." Kara huffed out the emotional family blow out earlier still weighing on her mind.

"What's a Winn?" cat asked genuinely confused.

"He's the IT guy, sits right across from me." Kara said looking at her boss willing her to know who he is.

Before Cat could make any comment the whole building blacked out.

"What fresh incompetence is this?" Cat asked.

"Gobble gobble, miss me?" A voice said but Cat would know that voice anywhere.

"Leslie?" Cat said although it came out more as a question as she and Kara both looked at her wall of TV's.

"No Leslie Willis is dead. dead, sat in that CatCopter of yours. No this is Leslie 2.0 Livewire and you and I were gunna have words."

"My go Leslie." Cat said as Leslie appeared in front of them and in person before anything else could be said Leslie sent two bolts of electricity out of both her hands. Cat grabbed hold of Kara and said. "We have to go." Whilst pulling Kara out of her office.

They didn't make it far as electric bursts started to fly about smashing objects around the office, Cat and Kara turn a corner hoping to escape Leslie.

"She was in a coma." Kara whispered harshly.

"Yeah clearly she's recovered." Cat whispered back.

They must not of been that quiet because once again Leslie stood directly in from of then getting ready to strike, Kara knew she had no time to disappear and reappear as Supergirl. So as a bolt of electricity came towards Cat she immediately pulled Cat back and stood in front of her. Cat Grant watched knowing her assistant was about to die, she never knew her assistant had it in her to be so fearless in the face of death but something shocked cat even more. The lighting from Leslie struck and hit Kara dead in the chest but behold her assistant was still standing, Kara sped towards Leslie and punched her sending her flying across the office. Kara turned back towards Ms Grant but he boss wasn't looking her in the eye her focus was on the S showing through her burnt shirt.

"Ms Grant you need to go." Kara said making Cat look her in the eye.

Cat was still in shock but her gaze landed on an angry Leslie coming back towards them, she looked at Kara once more still not able to find any words to say.

"You really need to leave now." Kara said pushing Cat towards the elevator.

Cat followed her assistant's orders as she rushed to her elevator before she got in she glanced back to see Leslie throw Kara into a wall causing the whole wall to dint and break. Kara pulled herself out of the wall ready to grab Leslie but it seemed she had other ideas, suddenly Leslie turned herself into static and jumped into the control for Ms Grants private elevator. In the elevator Cat felt it starting to descend fasted as she slid to the floor it's true what they say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes. She thought about Carter and not being there for him, then there was Adam she would never have a chance to repair that relationship. Lastly she thought about herself and how she had never confessed her feeling for her assistant, she wasn't going to put herself out there for fear of rejection and now she would never know what the answer was. She thought about Supergirl and how she hadn't even thought it could be her assistant but it all made sense now.

Suddenly she wasn't falling and the elevator had stopped but before she had time to process the roof of the elevator was ripped off. The was Supergirl or Kara should she say in her full super suit.

"You're safe now Ms. Grant" Kara had said.

Finally, Cat Grant released the breath she was holding and barely whispered a thank god.

 **AN: Chapter 2 is already in the works of your interested just let me know if you are.**


End file.
